A Father's Day Surprise, A Sugar & Spies Tale
by alynwa
Summary: Leona wants to do something nice for her parents.


"Daddy! Papa! I have a surprise for you!"

The men looked up from their breakfast of cold cereal, milk and banana that Leona Nicole had insisted on making for them. Today was Father's Day and the six year old had been beyond thrilled when her Aunt Rosie told her on Friday that her parents would be picking her up first thing Saturday morning. They had been certain they wouldn't be back in New York until next Thursday the earliest.

"Daughter," Illya said as he wiped his mouth, "you have made us breakfast and given us wonderful cards."

"Yes," Napoleon interjected, "and I especially like how you drew me at the stove with an apron. Don't you think that's enough?"

The little girl was sitting in between them and was practically vibrating with excitement. "No, Daddy, I have a surprise and I thought I wouldn't be able to do it until next Sunday, but anyway, Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lamont pay me and Paige…"

"'Paige and _me_."

"Yes, Daddy, Paige and me. We get paid to do chores. I asked them last month if I could do more stuff because I wanted to treat you for Father's Day. So I was doing more things like stacking the newspapers for Uncle Lamont to tie up and take to the junkman and taking out the garbage and drying the dog after Uncle Lamont washed her…"

Papa put his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. "And what treat are you giving us that made you do all that manual labor?"

"I'm taking you to lunch at the Moondance Diner! I saved enough money to buy you anything you want to eat! Even you, Papa!"

The two men glanced at each other and smiled. "Wow!" Daddy exclaimed, "Such a nice thing to do for us! Don't you think so, Papa?"

"I do, but are you sure you want to spend all of your money of us, Leona? I agree with Daddy that this nice breakfast and our cards are more than enough."

"But Papa, I really want to take you and Daddy out to eat! You take good care of me, I want to do this for you. Please?"

Napoleon signaled Illya to stand down and then leaned in close to Leona. "If it means that much to you, Papa and I will be honored for you to treat us to lunch. On one condition."

"What's a condition, Daddy?"

"A condition is something you have to let me do so that I will agree to what you want to do. My condition is that you have to let me pay for the cab to go to the diner. Is it a deal?"

Leona stood up and stuck out her hand. "It's a deal. Let's shake on it!" She giggled as Daddy took her hand, pulled her in close and kissed her all over her face. "Stop, Daddy!" she laughed, "Uncle Lamont says when people make deals, they're supposed to shake hands!"

"That's for big people," Daddy said as he gave her a few more kisses on her cheeks, "Deals between fathers and daughters are sealed with kisses. It's all settled then. I'll clean up the kitchen and then you and I can watch 'Wonderama' while Papa does whatever he's going to do. We'll leave at eleven – thirty to head downtown, yes?"

"Wait a minute," Papa said, "I have a condition, too. You must allow me to pay the tip, Leona."

"What's a tip, Papa?"

"It is extra money you pay because the waiter was nice to you. Is that a deal?"

Leona replied, "Yes" and went to the Russian and kissed him on his nose and cheeks. "It's a deal, Papa!" she said before she went down the hall to the living room to wait for her Daddy.

Illya looked at his partner and said, "You never did ask her how much money she has earned. It cannot be enough for the three of us to eat lunch."

"Tovarisch, it would be rude to ask her how much money she plans to spend on us! She wants to take us to lunch and so she shall."

The Russian nodded his understanding, got up and went to the cabinet. "I'm getting something to take to my room to eat. I do not want Leona to know I am still hungry. She is very proud of taking care of us today." He grabbed a box of Hydrox cookies and a Honey Bun before taking the half gallon of milk from the fridge. He shook it and opined, "There is about a quart left; that will do. See you later."

MFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

The unique little family actually left closer to noon, but the doorman hailed a cab seconds after they came out of the building and they encountered little traffic on their way to Soho. They arrived at the diner approximately twenty minutes later and took a booth away from the door and close to the back exit. Leona sat down first and then slid over to make room for Papa while Daddy sat across from her. A waitress came over with two regular menus and a children's menu for Leona.

Leona read her menu and smiled when she saw her choices. "Papa, I'm going to get a cheeseburger, French fries and a glass of milk. What are you and Daddy going to get?"

Illya could see that what she wanted would cost one dollar and seventy – five cents. He caught Napoleon's eye who smiled and made a big show of perusing the menu. "I don't know about Papa," he said, "but I think I will have a ribeye steak. It comes with potato, vegetable and a side salad. And the apple pie a la mode sounds delicious."

The Russian smiled and nodded. "I think Daddy has made a good choice. I will have the same plus a Coca – cola to drink."

Napoleon made a face. "I think I'll have milk. I want to be healthy like Leona, isn't that right, my sweet?"

"Yes!" she giggled in response.

They ordered and when their food arrived, the two adults ate at a normal pace to set a good example for their daughter. Everything was well prepared and the right temperature. Papa and Daddy graciously accepted a French fry when Leona offered them and each in turn shared a bite of their dinner with her.

"Daughter," Papa said as he took another bite of his chocolate cream pie, "thank you so much for treating Daddy and me to lunch; everything was delicious! I will have to take a nap when we get home, my stomach is full."

"You're welcome, Papa. Daddy, I'm full, too. Do you want to eat the rest of my apple pie?"

Illya reached over and plucked the dessert plate from in front of Leona. "I think I have a little space this pie can fill."

Napoleon snickered as he raised his hand to signal for the check. When the waitress brought it he said, "Please hand it to the little lady there; she's paying."

The woman looked at the young girl in a green and white dress sitting next to the pleasant looking blond man. She had been suspicious to see her in the company of two well – dressed white men, but she was appeased by the obvious familiarity and affection she witnessed between them. A part of her wanted to know exactly what they were to each other and it must have shown on her face because suddenly, the blond didn't look as friendly as he had just seconds earlier as he held out his right hand for the bill holder as his left arm encircled the girl. She put a small smile on her face and placed it in his hand. "Here you go. Pay up front at the cashier. Happy Father's Day to you both, Gentlemen, and to you, too, Little Lady!" she said before leaving.

Leona smiled back at the woman. "Thank you!" she said as she reached into her patent leather pocketbook and withdrew a change purse. Both men watched in amusement as she carefully withdrew three one dollar bills and four dimes and proudly placed them in front of her Papa. "That's enough, isn't it, Papa."

"That is more than enough, Daughter," he said as he slid one dollar and forty cents back to her. "I told you I would pay the tip since Daddy paid for the cab." He lifted up so he could pull his wallet from his back pocket and while Napoleon distracted Leona by using her napkin to wipe her face, he scooped up Leona's money and enough cash from his billfold to cover the bill and tip. "Are we ready to go?"

They stood and Illya held out his hand to help his daughter. "Thank you for lunch, Leona. That was a great thing you did for us."

Napoleon bent down and kissed her cheek. "Yes, thank you so much." Straightening up, he pointed to the Ladies' room. "Use the bathroom, please, and then meet us by the cash register. Papa and I are going to give the cashier the money."

They watched her go in the bathroom and then went up to the cashier. Their waitress was also standing there so Illya just handed her the change. "Thank you. Could you please say 'thank you for the tip' to my daughter?"

Curiosity satisfied, she smiled and said, "Of course, I will!" Looking at Napoleon she asked, "Are you her uncle?"

"No, I'm her father," he said just as Leona walked up to them. "Was there something you wanted to say to her?"

Completely confused, she looked at the child who was now leaning against the leg of the dark – haired man. "Um, yes. Thanks for the generous tip, Young Lady."

"You're welcome," Leona answered before, suddenly shy, turning her face into her Daddy's leg.

"Let's go, my Sweet, the Yankees are playing and I want to watch the game."

That evening, after she had gone to sleep, the two fathers sat in the living room with drinks relaxing, Illya with a physics journal and Napoleon the latest issue of Life magazine.

Napoleon drained his glass and stretched luxuriously. "I'm going to my room. Our flight is at ten so we'll have just enough time to drop her at school and stop by the office before heading to JFK." He stood up and dropped the magazine on the coffee table. "Did you see how happy Leona was to take us out for a Father's Day lunch? She is just such a great kid! How did we get so lucky?"

Illya looked over his glasses at his partner and grinned. "I found her, that how we got lucky," he said. "I will ask Rosie to figure out ways to give her back the money she spent on us. I think it might hurt her feelings if we just gave her back the money. I am glad we are only going to Boston for meetings and returning the next day. Being with her today reminded me how much I enjoy it."

"Me too, Partner. Goodnight. Happy Father's Day."

"Happy Father's Day, Napoleon."


End file.
